In the last few years digital media capturing devices, such as photo cameras and mobile phones, have increasingly been equipped with global position system (GPS) chips, enabling media items, such as without limitation photographs, videos, etc., to be associated with a geographic location. Such georeferenced, or geotagged, digital media are increasingly forming part of the media items, e.g., photographs, still images, video, etc., being taken, uploaded and shared. Nonetheless, the location associated with such a media item refers to the location at which it was captured, i.e., the location of the digital media capturing device, rather than the location(s) of a point of interest (POI) depicted in the media item.